Paris and Pancakes
by back2basic
Summary: Drama in the OC couldn't be an higher right now. Mix in a brother sleeping with his brother girl friend, a drunken night ending in a baby, a family being torn apart, while another one is growing, an empty promise, and all the new port drama that we love.
1. Chapter 1

**His life forever changed**

**AN: **So I wrote this fanfic years ago and I wanted to finish it. However I changed email and was unable to remember the email I signed up with for my old account. I decided to re publish this and see what you guys thought. Also to see if anyone is out there thhat would like to read this fanfic. This fanfic is Seth/Marissa and Summer/Ryan.

As she stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bridal room, she could not help but wonder if she was doing the right thing. She knew deep down in her heart that she could never love him the way that he desired to be loved, but she did love him. She had always loved him, from the moment that he stood on the table at the kissing booth and declared his love in front of the whole school. Now six years later she was supposed to walk down the aisle to become Mrs. Summer Cohen in less then an hour, and the past three months kept flashing though her mind. Somewhere in between the tons of work, she had to do to finish for her fashion show, and getting the wedding plans final, she had fallen in love with someone else. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Seth. Her shrink had told her this was just wedding jitters and that deep down as scared as she was about marrying Seth she knew it was the right thing to do.

Truth be told she was far from certain that she was supposed to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Summer Cohen. Last night had been the moment that made he realize maybe she shouldn't go though with this. One out of every two marriages end in divorce and she didn't want to be the one couple to end that way she couldn't do it to Cohen. She moved over to the window, and in the distance the Cohen family caught her attention, the family that had welcomed her into the family with open arms. If hurting Seth wasn't enough for her, the thought of hurting the Cohen's family help break her heart even more.

As she watched the Cohen family, she could not help but scan the yard for the one person she really wanted to see. She knew that he would be here after all he was part of the family just like she was, but as she scanned the yard she didn't see him. She wondered if maybe he decided to ditch it. She replayed the last conversation in her head. 'Summer, I love you there is no hiding that, but I can't hurt Seth he is like a brother to me, but watching you marry him tomorrow will tear me apart. So I am asking you please make a choice. Who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?' she felt a tear start to run down her face. Until last night she didn't know how strong he had felt about her, and it was because of learning how he felt last night that made this choice even harder to make.

She moved away from the window she could not look at the Cohen's right now knowing just how much pain she would cause them. She either married Seth and keep everyone happy. She could be happy with Seth she had been for the past six years, but on the other hand, she would hurt the one person she felt real with. With him, life was life it was not some game you got nothing but the truth even if you did not want it. She enjoyed it though it was a different way of looking at life. Being with Seth she had learn to play this game she gives a little and he takes a lot, or he gave a little and she would take a lot. It was never a game of truly changing for each other. It was always about who needed what at that moment. She had never really had that talk with her therapist and now it was to late she would have to figure it out on her own.

There was a knock on her door. "Sum can I come in?' Marissa said from the other side of the door.

She wiped the tear from her eyes, before she walked over to the door and opened it for Marissa. As glad as she was that her best friend had flown in from Paris she couldn't help but feel a little jealous about the fact that Marissa seem to have move past all the drama that happened in Newport. In her eyes, Marissa held the perfect life away from Newport where she would like to be right now. She walked up to her best friend with a fake smile on her face and gave he a hug. "When did you get in?"

"About three hours ago," Marissa said as she stood back and looked at Summer. "Sum, you look beautiful in the dress. Cohen is going to be speech less up there. He does have his vows written down right?" Marissa asked with a playful little smile.

"Knowing Cohen he's most likely in the backroom going over them with Ryan so much that Ryan will be able to say them," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I wonder can Ryan actually say all those words. I don't remember him every making any long speeches," Marissa said as she sat down on the chair next to the window.

"Actually you would be surprised on how much he has really opened up over the past few years. Last months he went to a fashion show with me because Cohen had somewhere else to be, and I didn't want to go alone. He was so mingling with the whole room I felt like I was with Cohen, but on a more mature level," Summer said as she start to look out the window once again to the Cohen's family. The choice she was about to make would change the whole family.

"That doesn't sound like Ryan at all," Marissa said.

"Yeah I know he really has changed a lot, but in a good way he is still the same old caring Ryan who will do anything for his family and friends. He is one of those guys that you can always count on no matter what happens down the line. He knows how to really enjoy what life is right now, and unlike most of the people in Newport he doesn't play games." Summer said she hadn't meant to go on about Ryan like the way the she had, but she couldn't help it when his name came up she just had to talk about him and smile. She had not felt like that in a while, and it scared her what she might be missing if she did not take the chance.

"Sum if sounds like you and Ryan have gotten close," Marissa said as she looked at her best friend.

"Closer then you think," Summer said as she looked down at the ring. "Can I tell you something Marissa?" Summer ask as she looked up at her best friend. She had not really been part of her life, but she knew that she could always count on Coop when she needed a friend.

He stood in front of all of Summer and his family and friend on this his wedding day. The day that he had dreamt about since he was just a little boy, and had a crush on the girl that he would never have a chance of having. Now though he had the girl, he had finally won her over, and would soon have her for the rest of his life. He knew the chance that they would end in divorce, but if he had learn anything from his parents marriage was that if you work hard you can work though anything. He looked over at his parents sitting in the front row of the church. He only hoped that him and Summer could work half as hard as they did in order to make this marriage work.

He knew that Summer and him would not have the easiest marriage they had issues to work on like every couple, but he loved her, and she loved him that would be enough to get them though anything. Even Ryan had told him that just as they walked out into the church. He was actually worried about Ryan though for the past few months he seem like he wasn't all there, and as they walked into the church the moment that was suppose to lead to nothing but joy he felt Ryan tighten up. Seth looked over his shoulder at the man next to him that over the years become his brother. The brother he never had, but had always wanted. When Ryan walked into this life six years he had changed everything in some people eyes they might have thought it was for the worst, but no matter all the drama that come along with the change Seth wouldn't change it for the world. He had a brother, and would marry the girl of his dreams. The one person he could not picture living his life without.

Everything in his mind was perfect today, but as he searches the church, he was surprise to see Marissa seated alone in the back of the church. He smiled a bit at the thought that she had made the trip over to be here on this day, but when he notice the sadness in her eyes his mood was changed. She did not know that he had his eyes fixed on her as she looked towards Ryan with the most hatefully eyes he had every seen before. They weren't the eyes of a ex lover who was still in love, but something more there had to be something more behind the pain. If those eyes didn't confuse him enough when she looked at him she looked at him with eyes the shown how she was truly sorry for what had happen, but there was nothing she had done that would upset him. His smile started to fade as Summer's father started to walk down the aisle towards them without Summer in hand.

Seth had hoped that he just wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for his only daughter, but when he walked up to Seth and placed his hand on his shoulder Seth had this gut reaction to run, but his legs would not move. "Is everything okay Sir?" Seth asked the words so hard to get out.

When he didn't say anything right away Seth knew that his life was over he looked at Ryan he normally could understand Ryan without words, but today Seth couldn't tell if Ryan knew something, or didn't. "I'm sorry Seth, but Summer has changed her mind," Mr. Roberts had said to Seth.

He just looked at the man that was suppose to be his father in law, but now had just given him the worst news of his life. "Did she give you a reason?" Seth asked as he stepped back from him, he needed his space more then every right now as his life forever changed

"Just that she had fallen in love with someone else," Mr. Roberts said.

That was all that Seth had needed to hear he slowly backed away from Ryan and Mr. Roberts towards the door that he had just walked though moments before. As he reached the door, he ran as fast as he could towards the bridal room. His thought were racing a mile a minute and he wonder just what had happen to change her mind last night. She had told him she loved him, and know she found out she was in love with another man. As he stepped into the bridal room he found it empty expect for the wedding dress that Summer had made just for her. He walked over to the dress and took it in his hand it had her smell on it she had worn in today before she made her choice. He noticed a small note on the table under the window. He walked over to it and slowly sat down in the seat that she had written the letter in just a few minutes before.

He open it up and felt the way the ink felt against the paper it was written with care like all of her letters to him, but it had a rushed feel like she needed to get it out before she was to scared to write it.

_Dearest Seth, _

_I am so sorry I could not tell you this to your face, but some how over the past three months I have fallen in love with someone else. I still love you, and don't you for one moment think that I do not love you because I do. It just I do not love you the way that you deserver to be loved. You need someone to love you with their whole heart, and someone you can really count on. You and me both know as much as we love each other for the past six years it has been nothing but a game. A game that I truly do not want to play anymore, and I do not think going to talk to someone will help. The guy I met taught me that about life that sometime it just not meant to be, and you need to learn to walk away. _

_I know that I broke your heart into a million pieces right now, and someday I would like to explain this to you better, but I have to get going my father has gone to get me the car. I hope that one day we can sit down and talk. You will find someone who you can love with all your heart, and who will love you back, someone who you see as your equal, and who will grow and change with you. _

_Love _

_Summer _

As she watched Seth leave the church she knew what she had to do, she knew that she had to be the friend to Seth that everyone else seemed to stop being with him. She got up without anyone noticing, and walked out of the church she knew he was headed to the bridal room somewhere deep inside of her she knew he wanted to see it for himself. As she walked towards the door she was right there he was with Summer's dress in his hands. The one person who truly looked forwarded to this moment dreams came crashing down around him. She stepped back from the door frame to give him some time alone.

As she stepped back from the door she felt someone behind her, as the word sorry almost slipped from her mouth she turned around to see who it was. All the pain that she had felt as she watched Seth just a moment before come out, "What are you doing here?"

"Seth," was all he said.

"I don't think so," Marissa said as she guided into into the room across from Seth's. She didn't want him to hear. "I know who's faught this is," she said with hint of hurt in her voice.

"I know," Ryan said, "But there is only three people I have to explain it to and your aren't one of them."

"No well, it seems that right now I'm the closest thing that Seth has to a real friend, and that's not saying much since I haven't really talked to him since I left," Marissa said as she leaned against the door. "But you on the other hand are his brother, and to even think about doing something like this to him he is never going to forgive you."

" It was a choice I made," said Ryan as he looked down at the ground for a moment before lifting his head to her and saying, "I love her like I have never loved another person. She makes me this man I never thought I could be until she come into my life three months ago when I needed someone the most, but you wouldn't don't understand your left us all."

She watched as he walked to the door she didn't want him going to Seth right now, but at the same time, Seth had a right to know. "How about you just wait to tell him, give him some time to let the fact that the one and only girl he has every loved left him for another man," Marissa said before she moved out of the doorway to let him out. She hoped that he made the right choice, but she couldn't force him to do anything. He looked into his eyes for the first time since they had ran into the hall way and she noticed that somewhere deep down he had really changed since they had broken up.

-AN: So should I repost this? would you like me to keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have about 12 chapters of this already written. Then from there I need to start writing again. It has been a long time since I wrote this so I was wondering if anyone would like to help Beta or bounce ideas off of for the future of this fanfic. Send me a msg and I will get back to you.

Drunkness

As he walked into the kitchen of the beach house, he couldn't help put smile as he watched her try to figure out how to work the coffee pot. He stood in the door way watching as she tried to figure out just where to put the coffee grinds. As he watched her, he noticed just how cute she was first thing in the morning. He had never gotten the chance to actually spend the night with her before, and as much as he felt bad for ditching Seth last night when he needed him the most the fact of waking up with the girl of his dreams made all his worries drift away for this moment in time. He was brought back to Summer slamming down the coffee pot on the counter. He slowly walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "Would you like me to show you?" He asked before he gentle kissed her on the neck.

She turned her head towards him and said, "yes please," as she gentle leaned in for her morning kiss. "I thought I would surprise you this morning, but I guess I still have a lot to learn. I'm so used to having help, but daddy couldn't get someone out here for at least another week"

"We have plenty of morning together so no need to rush it," Ryan said as he let go of her waist in order to show her how the coffee was made. It was just a simple coffee pot to him, but to her it was a step. A step that he thoughts she would never take, but she did this morning, and it proved to him that she meant it when she left Seth for her. As he showed her, step-by-step on how to make the coffee he noticed the look in her eyes that showed him she really did care about learning this stuff. As he hit the on button, he took one arm and pulled her in closer to him. "So you think tomorrow you can give that a try?" He asked as he gentle placed a kiss on her lips. He normally wasn't the type of guy to give little kisses, but something about Summer made every single inch of his body crave the little moments.

"I think so Chino," she with a small little smile.

He loved when she called him Chino it was a nickname that had stuck since they first met six years ago. Six years ago, he never thought he would be making coffee with her, but he was and wouldn't change it for the world. "You know we need to talk today," he said as he leaned against the counter and rested her body against his.

"I know," she said as she rested her head on his chest. "Do we have to decided right now though?"

"I think the sooner we tell him the better we will all feel," he said as he looked down at her. If he had it his way Seth would have known from day one, but he had allowed Summer to decided. Now he knew he had to face Seth at some point and wonder just how it would happen.

"Can't we just keep it hidden for a while longer? Allow him to get over one thing before he finds out about us. I crushed his heart once I don't know if I can do it again." she said as she looked up at Ryan.

"If you want I tell him" Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter then before. He had this need to keep her happy, but it wasn't like it was with Marissa. With Summer she made him so happy, that he felt the only thing he could do back to her was to make her happy.

"Would you mind?" Summer asked as she looked up at him.

"No, I played a role in this whole mess it's time I cleaned it up," Ryan said as he heard the coffee pot go off. "How about we have some breakfast then I will go find Seth."

"Okay," Summer said as she pulled her body from him. "You do know I love you right?' She asked before moving out of his reach.

"Yes, and I love you too," Ryan said as he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He walked into the house earlier then normal, but he was worried about his son. He had tried to call all though out the day, but he didn't get an answer. He had gone to pick Seth up at his apartment last night and found him with bottles of beers all around him, and an empty bottle of tequila sitting next to him. It had been against Seth's wish to come home, but he knew what was better for his son. Plus he needed some place he could watch him and make sure he didn't run away again.

As Sandy checked though out the house for his son, he found him in the living room with bottles of beers all around him, and a half empty bottle of tequila on the table in front of him. As a parent, he wanted to take the bottle away from him. After watching what Kirsten had gone though just years before he knew this couldn't lead to anything good, but instead he just sat down on the couch next to his son. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Seth said back to his father as he reached over and took some tequila right from the bottle. "I'm one of the lucky guys out there in this world. This guy on TV," Seth said as he looked towards the TV. "His girlfriend dumped him because she started sleeping with his brother. That's one thing I never had to worry about. Ryan and Summer are so different that they could never even think about being together. Plus I mean Ryan he respects our friendship he wouldn't do that. Summer on the other hand I never thought that she would be one of the cheating types, but I guess I was wrong. I guess that all she was looking for was some young stud to fuck. Do you remember when I come to you to talk about sex?" Seth asked as he looked at his father.

"Yes," Sandy said as he leaned back into the couch. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night, but his son needed him now more then anything.

"Our first time well it didn't go so well, but I always felt that over the years we had really learned each other bodies. I thought I was the one who knew just how to make Summer tick. I guess I was wrong though I mean why else would she go off and sleep with someone else. I loved her I thought that could make it work though anything. I mean just looked at you and mom. You guys have one of the strongest marriages out there, and nothing could tear you guys apart. You guys really work at this I guess that was where I went wrong. I thought I was working at it, but I never really did." He reached over for the bottle of tequila and held it up taking a lot of tequila into his body before he went on. "I just feel like I wasted six years of my life. If she didn't love me then why wait around this long. I gave up the chance of a lifetime to be with her. I could have gone off to NYU with Marissa to study art, but no, I stayed here in order to be closer to Summer. Maybe I should have left with Marissa she seems to be so happy out on her own maybe I could be happy too. Maybe I wouldn't be in all this drama of the Newport society."

Sandy watched his son as he went on about everything. As a parent, he always felt that his son should have packed his bags and went off to NYU. He knew it was his son's choice though, and now wasn't the time to rub it into his face he needed his father to just listen to him, and that was what he was doing. "Seth you are young you still have plenty of time in order to find where you belong in this life."

"Yeah, but dad it's not like I have the chance now to go to NYU. I could have made some great contacts. I mean yeah I know I have a great job here, but I couldn't have had so much more experience. Something that I will never get back. It all because of her. I should have known that it wasn't going to last when she expected me to give up my dream so that she could stay her and go to fashion school." He looked at the TV for a moment as he picked up another beer. "I think I'm going to go upstairs."

"Okay son, I come and check up on you later," Sandy said as he watched his son picked up the beer and tequila to bring up to his room. He was worried about him, but knew he wouldn't snap back at any moment.

As he walked into the Cohen's household he felt as if his life was about to come, crashing down on him, but he also knew that she was what he had to do. He had to tell Seth as hard as it might be he needed to know the truth. He hated lying to his brother, and knew as much as this would hurt he would respect himself a little more for coming clean about it. As he walked up to Seth's room after searching the rest of the house for him, he felt his heart stop as he stopped at the door to Seth's room.

As he walked into the room he couldn't help but noticed that the room smelled of alcohol as he noticed beer cans all around the room. There had to be at least one and a half cases of beer just in his room alone not including the beer cans that he had noticed Sandy had tossed out down stairs. As he looked at Seth, he felt as though he had been the one to cause this and that he needed to do what he couldn't to help his brother. He looked around for the trashcan in order to pick up the mess.

As he walked over to room, he opened the window to get some fresh air into the bedroom as he tossed all the cans into the trashcan. He noticed a bottle of tequila on the table next to his bed that had a ¼ of a bottle left. He picked it up putting the lid back on and placed it on the floor outside the bedroom door. He walked down the hall to the main bathroom where he found some water and Advil that would help cure the hang over Seth would be feeling in the morning.

He placed the water and Advil on the nightstand next to Seth. As he stood there looking at his brother he felt like everything he had once known was for ever changed and he wonder if Seth would every forgive him for what he had done.

"Ryan," Seth said as Ryan started to walk out of his room. Ryan turned around to look at Seth. "Thank you," Seth said before taking his head back under the covers. Ryan just walked out feeling bad for what he had done. He didn't know if he could tell Seth about Summer and him.

As she rang the doorbell for the Cohen's house part of her hoped that Seth would answer. She wanted to see for herself just how he was doing, but as the door open, she saw Kirsten on the other end. "Marissa long time," Kirsten said as she gave Marissa a hug. "What brings you here?"

Marissa walked into the house before saying, "I wanted to make sure that Seth was okay?'

"To be honest he's not doing well at all. I just went up to check on his he's past out up stairs," Kirsten said, "but if you have time I would like to talk."

"I would love to," Marissa said as she followed her into the kitchen were she couldn't help but noticed the bag fill of beer bottles and can sitting in the corner. "Did he drink all that?"

"Yes," was all that could come out of her mouth. "That's what I want to talk to you about. Do you think you could maybe take him out somewhere tomorrow?"

"Actually that was why I was coming over there a band playing tomorrow I thought he might like to go see with me. I figure with everything he's been though he could use a night out with someone who isn't part of the drama," Marissa said she felt part of this was her fault the group changed after she had left four years ago, and part of her wondered what might had been if she stayed in Newport instead of going to NYU.

"You know you been missed," Kirsten said.

"I'm sure Ryan has moved on," she said as she looked out to the pool house. She hadn't thought of him in years, but seeing him yesterday she wonder just what had happen to him that made him change so much.

"He did, but Seth has really missed you."

"Really?" She couldn't believe that Seth had missed her. It wasn't as if they were close or anything. They would just go to concert together ones that they couldn't drag Summer or Ryan too. "Well I have to get going, but I stop by tomorrow morning to check on him."

"Okay I let him know."

An: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm having fun rereading this and remembering how much I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
